Wizards of Waverly Place: One Steamy Night
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: Alex and Harper just moved into the new apartment and they deiced to have a movie night there at the apartment. BUT things end up happening. Do you want to know WHAT KIND of things happen? JUST READ THIS! AND LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE. THANKS.


**I DON'T OWN DISNEY CHANNEL OR THEIR SHOWS. I DON'T OWN WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE THE DISNEY CHANNEL SHOW ETHER. THIS IS NOTHING BUT A WORK OF MY OWN FICTION. **

**One Steamy Night!**

Alex and Harper has always been best friends. You can even say nothing could tear them apart, ever. In Harpers mind, she wanted to be more then just "best friends". It was just a few days after Alex and Harper moved into the new apartment. They was still unboxing things to put into their brand new place. As Harper was putting pictures up on the wall Alex turned around and said

"Oh My God! I forgot something back in the wizards lair, hold on, be right back" She left Harper there on her own to finesh all the work.

"What a surprise! she left me to do all the work, typical Alex"

As Harper was going through the things in packaged up boxes, she ran across something. Something that REALLY surprised her!

"Oh lord, what do we have here"

Her eyes got wide and her jaw droped. She was staring point blank at a Big, Black, Rubber Dildo.

"OMG! I didn't know Alex was so naughty!"

Thoughts started to flicker and flash in Harpers mind. She started to picture how Alex would use it. It was like a movie scene being played out in her head.

"Oh Shit! this is making me really horny" said Harper rubbing her clit through her pants. All of a sudden Alex walked back in quick! without even knocking! Harper trew the dildo back in the box and pretended like she was doing something else.

"So I was thinking, how about I go rent a movie later, come back and we can have a movie date? it would be like a girls night" Alex said, smiling.

"of coarse, sounds like fun"

"okay cool, I'll go get the movie then"

"ok, see you when you get back"

Alex left, and Harper put everything on hold at that second. She then started to pop some popcorn. The popcorn was done in about a few mins. After she got the popcorn out of the microwave, she went over to where she trew the black rubber dildo in the box, picked it up from the box and sat down on the couch. Alex walked back in the apartment! Harper got scared and hid the dildo under the couch cushion hoping she would not notice her dildo missing or anything out of the ordinary.

"I got a romantic movie. I hope you're okay with that?" asked Alex

"Yeah that's fine, I'm kind of in the mood for a romantic movie anyway"

Alex put the movie in the DVD player, cut off all the lights, and sat down next to Harper. At the end of the movie Harper started to cry and wrapped her arms around Alex.

"It's okay, I'm here for you" Alex said.

Harper stopped hugging her, drifted back. They looked each other in the eyes for a minute. staring each other directly in each others eyes. Gazing as if they were lost in the moment. Harper went in all of a sudden and planted a little peck on Alex's lips. Alex couldn't denie it any longer, she wanted her. They both went in, and started kissing each other passiontly on the lips, arms wrapped around each other. It was like their arms were stuck like glue. Alex backs off.

"WAIT! Should we be doing this?" Alex said, questioning how far things should be taken.

"Well, that depends."

"On what?"

ZAP! it was as if magic struck Harper to do something crazy! She ripped Alex's shirt right down the middle. Now Alex had her bra and two breast hanging out. Alex was surprised! She liked Harper and kind of wanted to have sex with her as well BUT she didn't want her friendship to be messed up after this was all done.

"Aw the hell with it!" Alex yelled to Harper.

Harper reach over to Alex's open shirt showing her breast in a bra. She grabbed the bra with her fingers and took the bra off. Alex's boobs busted out of her bra that was pushing them up. Her tits were perfect, round, and perky. They was both getting hornier and hornier by the minute. Harper reached over and grabbed two hand fulls of her perfect perky tits with the palms of her hands and started playing with them. Alex layed down onto her back and Harper started rubbing her nipples, making them stiff and erect. Her toungue slid across her nipples and back again. She moved her toungue around and around her erect nipples.

"MMMM YEAHHH!" Alex said yelling at Harper.

Harper stoped what she was doing and proceded to taking off Alex's tight pants. She was still laying on her back while her best friend in the world pulled them off. Her pants are getting pulled down her theighs and now her legs until she has nothing but panties on. They were black see-thru lace panties.

"MMMM I love those panties" Harper said, winking and smiling at Alex.

"Why don't you take them off for me?"

That brightned up Harpers face with a glow. She was more then happy to do that. She reached with both hands and grabbed a hold to both sides of her panties. Alex put her legs together and raised her legs. She slipped the black see-thru panties off slowly and threw them in the floor. Alex spread her legs wide, reveling her inicent little pussy. She started to touch and rub her clit while her best friend watched. Harper reached into the couch and pulled out something.

"Oh and I almost forgot, i found something of yours today. Lets use it now" Harper said while Alex continued to play with her self.

"Oh YEAH BABY! You bet we are! PUT IT IN MY PUSSY, RIGHT NOW!"

Alex wanted it bad. Emotions was rushing through both of them. Now they are having sex together. A lot can happen in "One Steamy Night" though. Harper took both hands on the black rubber dildo and slowly set a course for her best friends pussy. She starts breaching her tight little lips. Slowly sliding in. Entering her tight teen pussy.

"OH! GOD DAMN!" Alex SCREAMED!

Harper was pushing the BIG black dildo in and out of her friends pussy. IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT.

"You like this black cock going in your TIGHT, little teen pussy don't you?" Harper asks

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! YES! YES! YES!"

Harper started to speed up! Shoving the BIG black dildo in and out of her pussy FASTER!

"YES GO FASTER! SHOVE THAT BLACK COCK DEEP IN MY TEEN PUSSY!"

She done it FASTER and FASTER!

"Wait I got an idea" Harper said with a smile on her face.

"What is it?"

"Where is your wand?"

"It's in my pants, why?"

"Because this"

Harper reached into Alex's pants pockets. She grabbed a hold to the wand, and said "WATCH THIS!" Alex was laying there with her legs spread open wide. Waiting for her friend to show her something. She had the wand in her hand and she got close to Alex's pussy with it, and slid it in.

"OHHH YEAH!"

Now she was fucking Alex with her own wand. FASTER and FASTER! Harper pulled it out of her friends pussy and licked it. her toungue sliding up the wand. licking her pussy juice off of it.

"MMMM YOUR PUSSY TASTE GOOD ALEX!"

Then she shoved the wand back in. IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT.

"MMMMM! I THINK I'M CUMING! OMG! YES!" Alex yelled!

Harper just kept going, sliding the wand in her pussy.

"OMG! OMG! MMMM! YES HARPER!"

Alex just came. In her mind, she never thought her best friend would be getting her off but she wasn't going to say no to it.

"That was way better than me doing that to my self" Alex said, looking her friend in the eyes.

"well now that we live together we can do this ALL THE TIME!" said Harper smiling.

"We will, trust me"

At that moment she kissed her on the lips. They was done. They both revered to that night as the night their friendship got better. Now they have sex almost every night.

Nothing will EVER ruin their friendship now


End file.
